Taken
by DeshayForever
Summary: Regina was kidnapped almost three years ago, the man who kidnaps her dies and but when she gets rescued will she finally find her happy ending after living in the dark for all those years? (Bad at summaries, OutlawQueen in future chapters.)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Complete AU. A story that has been sitting in my Docs for a while and i finally got to writing on it. I hope you enjoy it and i will be updating it soon-ish.**

**WARNING:**** Mention of Rape, Abuse, and Kidnapping. Don't worry that's just the ****beginning, it will get happier. **

"913 days" Regina said as she used a rock to scratch a mark into the stone wall. She did this so she knew what day it was, what month, she never knew the time, not until that bell rung. By her count, and she could be wrong, tomorrow was her birthday. She would turn 20. It has been almost 3 years since she had been taken. Almost 3 years after Daniels death.

Sometimes he took her out, she stopped trying after the 2nd month. Stopped trying to run, to get away. She hadn't given up tho. No she just knew that when she ran she didn't get far before he found her, before he beat her, before he raped her. So she stopped, worse part about stopping was when he brought her back home he called her a 'Good little girl' and then raped her.

Either way she got raped but this way it hurt less. She fought him on that every time. She would not stop fighting him on that. The day she just laid there and let him rape her was the day she welcomed death. She dreamed of getting out one day, of being rescued. In some ways she was still a child, not yet been out into the world. She was taken right after her love had been brutally murdered.

He wasn't even dead when she was pulled away, he was laying in a pool of his own blood. His head turned to her, he couldn't move. Sometime's when Regina is about to fall asleep she likes to think that maybe after she was taken he was saved. That someone ran up on him and he lived. Or at least didn't die alone on the concrete.

But that is just a dream, a hope. It's not reality. She doubted anyone was looking for her, her mother never cared and her father was to afraid of her mother. She was close to her sister but she doubted that her sister would look for her. Her sister was always wanting to please their mother. So she was on her own. She was alone, in this mans basement.

A dark room, always dark, it had a mattress thrown on the floor and a dirty cover she used to cover up at night when it got cold. When she had to use the bathroom she held it in, she had to wait until it was time to use the bathroom, until he came down and let her out. When he wanted her to bathe he would bring her to his tub, thankfully it was the one time he didn't stay. The one time she could be alone, in the light, the warmth, for a moment she could pretend she wasn't being held captive.

But it only lasted 10 minutes. He only gave her 10 minutes then he came back told her to get dressed, in the same clothes she always wore, and he took her back to the room. Today was different tho. On this day before her birthday (She thinks) it was different. It was quiet. He hadn't been down today. He hadn't been moving around. Did he leave her here?

Locked in a room? Was this how it would end? Starving to death in a concrete room? She heard the door open, and she felt disappointed. He must have just went to the store or something. Was she hoping he left her? Was she hoping to starve to death? Then she heard a scream, a horrible scream, from a woman.

Then she heard shuffling and maybe a phone dialing? She couldn't make it out. She wouldn't scream, no because if she did he would get mad and take it out on her, so she just listened. She heard a muffled voice. The woman sounded panicked. Regina sat down on the mattress and listened. After the voice stopped she heard pacing back and forth. Who was that up there? What was going on?

Would she get in trouble with him for this woman walking in and freaking out? She had no control over it. Would he think she screamed?! Would he think she tried to escape? Would she get beaten? She hated this. It was the worse part, the waiting, wondering if he was mad.

Then she heard the door open and some more voices, male voices. 5 maybe 6. She heard shuffling and looking around. She heard talking, then she heard someone walking down the stairs to her door. "What's in there?" She heard a male voice ask "I don't know. Open the door" Regina feared the worse. She backed up to the wall and tried to hide. She heard the lock be broken and the door start to open. Two men walk in, they were wearing suites and gloves, one holding a note pad and the other looking at the surroundings

"Do you think he was looking for someone to put in here? Maybe found someone and she got a jump on him?" Regina thought these men must be cops. Had he died? Been killed? What if this was a test? He was testing her? That what if these men were his buddies and if she ran to them begging for help they would all take turns with her as a punishment?

She couldn't take the risk. She scooted back and hit the a rock making a noise. "Hello?" One of the men asked. He got up and walked closer to Regina "Hello" He smiled and looked at the other officer with sadness, Regina was terrified. "I am not here, i promise i won't run." She held her legs close to her chest and the man looked at her "Ma'am, your okay now. We are police officers, we can help you." Regina looked between them.

Still thinking this was a test. She cleared her throat and smiled. "I am fine. I want to be here. I love my husband." She lied. But over all this time, and all his test she got great at lying. So you'd believe her. But this cop saw right through it. He held out his hand and said "This is not a test. We will not hurt you. We only want to help you." Regina shook her head

"I do not need help. My husband will be home soon and he will want you to leave. Please leave." the cops looked between each other "Would you please follow us?" He stood up and Regina looked at him. She can't leave! Not with out his permission. She shook her head

"I can't leave." Then she corrected herself "I mean i don't _want _to leave. This is my room." She sounded so believable! Neither cop believed her tho. They were trained to spot this. To spot lies, and terrored faces, even if they are covered by a mask. A mask that Regina had learn to put up.

"What's your name?" the other cop finally spoke up. It had been so long since her name had been spoken around her. So very long. It took her a moment to say it "R-regina."

She regretted her words "I mean Eva, my name is Eva." That's what he would call her. The cops looked at each other. "Please follow us ma'am" The cop held out his hand for her to take. She was hesitant. She was not going to take it but, she did. She took his hand. "My name is Riley." He smiled and she stood. She wasn't fast. She barely ever got fed and when she did get fed it wasn't much. She hadn't been fed today. Se hated to be 'fed' like she was some dog, a pet.

When she started to walk she was slow and the officers shared a look of sympathy. They got her up the stairs and she looked over, seeing the dead body laying on the floor, she fell to the ground. On her knees, she wanted to cry. She was free. She was relived. She hated him.

She looked at his dead body and slowly started to cry. To the untrained eye it look as if she was grieving, but she wasn't, she was happy. Those tears, were tears of joy. She could go home. She could see if Daniel actually did survive.

It was always just a dream she never thought she would find out about. In a way she did give up. But she fought him. She always fought. But now, now she was free, she had no one to fight. She could be on her own, she could eat when she wanted, bathe when she wanted, leave her room, never be locked up again. And most of all, NEVER be held down and forced into sex again. She looked up at one of the police officers and said "Is...is it really over?"

One of the officers put his hand on her shoulder and said "Yes, it's really over."

* * *

She sat in the hospital room, awaiting the doctor to come back. The doctor, Ruby, had just checked her over she just needed to go and get some more prescription paper. So Regina sat in the room, alone. Her thoughts traveled to what had happened to the man that kidnapped her? She never learned his name she was only allowed to call him 'My King' which she hated.

She wondered if she could ask one of the officers the name of the man? Would they tell her, be able to? After a few more minutes the nurse came back and gave her prescriptions and sent her on her way. Regina winced at the sunlight as she walked out of the hospital. Would she always do that she thought.

"Ava!" A new cop, he had only been on the force for a year, yelled out 'her name' and Regina froze at that. She didn't move, the cop put his hand on her shoulder and she flinched. "Ma'am? Are you alright?" Regina looked at him with pure hatred. "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!"

She knows that she told the other detectives that was in fact her name, but she, well she thought that he was testing her. Then no one called her that so she didn't bring it up. The cop looked over his notes and said "I'm sorry, ma'am, but i read...-" Regina walked away from him and headed towards the car that she came in. She saw the guy that led her out of that room.

Riley...

He saw the look on her face and the scalded the officer. "Officer Nolan, what did you do now?" Riley asked and Regina shook her head. "It was nothing, it was my fault." She admitted and Riley seamed to get angrier at officer Nolan. "What happened?!" He asked officer Nolan and the man winced. "I...I called her Eva...That is what is wrote down!" He defended and Riley rolled his eyes and told him to leave.

Riley gestured for Regina to get into the car and she was hesitant but she did. He drove her to the police station and helped her up. When they were sitting down he started asking her about the room, how he got her, when he got her, how long had she been in there, all kinds of questions. Then he follows that up with telling her that the man had a will. and Regina interrupts him.

"What is his name?" Then she winces "I'm sorry for interrupting you! I just never got to know his name, i was always made call him 'My King' and...I just want to know his name.." Riley smiles at her and says "It's fine, I'm not mad. His name was Leopold." Regina signed...was she disappointed? In her head she would always play a game, to pass the time. When she didn't want to be there she would play this game. A guessing game. She would guess his name.

She never one guessed Leopold. The her eye brows nit together and she asked "Wait, you mentioned a will? Why are you telling me about his will?" she was curious. "You're in it. I don't know the specifics of it but my brother can tell you if you'd like?" Regina thought she should go home, but then she thought where is home now? Her true love had been murdered, She hadn't seen her mother long before the kidnapping.

She didn't even know if her mother knew she was missing. Was she missing? Where is her sister? She didn't have anyone right now, so she didn't have a home to go home to. Maybe thats why she said she'd see him? So she talked to the detective some more and then about 15 minutes later the lawyer walked in.

"Hello, my name is Robin Locksley." He smiled and extended his hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: UPDATE! :D I hope you enjoy it, i was going to jump straight into OQ but changed my mind. Felt a little weird for him to hit on her after what happened to her. The next chapter will be a Robin PoV. About his outlook on Regina. This chapter is shorter, the next one will be longer, i found the spot i wanted to stop at sooner than i meant to :P And also, FangurlOfOUAT i was not going to put his death scene in this story. But i you really want to know what happen i could write a One Shot on his death scene.**

_**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, FOLLOWS, AND FAVORITES! **_

He was tall, brown hair, and muscular. He has this way about him, like he knew all your secrets but he wanted you to tell him them. He had this walk that said i'm in charge but you may take the lead. When he smiled his smile said that he was kind but he was also protective. Regina could read him like a book and she only just met him. She always could read people. Daniel use to tell her that she used her big heart to see the good in people. But she could also she the bad.

Regina smiled at Robin, trying to look less like a victim and more like a woman. Not because he was an attractive man, but because she didn't want to see pity in his eyes. "Hello. I'm Regina." She said and shook his hand. She loved that he wasn't treating her like some broken little thing. That he was treating her like a person. A human being. He smiled a kind smile at her "Brother, i'm going to use your captains office." Brother? Were they not close?

Was that an inside joke? Riley nodded at Robin and then Regina and Robin were soon walking into the office. Robin sat behind the desk, strange thing to do if you ask Regina, and Regina sat in the chair. Robin laid the folders on the desk, put on his glasses and started to open them "So, As my brother has told you, you are in Leopold's will." Regina shifted uncomfortable. Robin took notice and cleared his throat, looking away from the folder and focusing on Regina. "Ms. Mills, if i may, i must say why are you so uncomfortable to hear his name?" Regina was about to snap at him when Robin continued

"You seem like a strong woman, Yes i'm aware of what this, lets _call _him a man, did to you. But you can't let that ruin the rest of your young adult life. So, yes, you were kidnapped, among other things-" Regina swallowed and Robin winced. "-But don't let him take over your life, he's gone. He can't hurt you ever again. I may be being insensitive but you can't always live your life in fear of the next Leopold around the corner. If will worry you right into the grave."

Regina's brow nitted together in confusion. She hadn't expected anyone to be so straight with her. She liked that he was the only person not walking on egg shells around her. She cleared her throat and sat up straight "I am a strong woman, i survived that man for 3 years. It may take some time to not flinch every time i hear his name. Which i just learnt by the way." Robin nodded "Understandable." Was the only word he spoke then he went back to the folder.

"Now here it says you are entitled to his estate in the time of his passing. You get everything on that estate as well." He keeps reading when Regina interrupts him "Couldn't i just sell it all, i know what he is doing. He wants me to have this place to remind me that i was his, that i was his pet." She snarls at the last word. He looks and takes off his glasses, holding them in one hand. "Yes, you could try to sell the estate. But, if i were you i would tear down the house that is there and sell the land."

Regina shifts, she knows why he left this to her. He wanted her to be reminded of what happened to her, of what he did. This thought leads her mind to wonder. Wonder how he died. She hadn't heard any screams, or any shuffling. Which must mean that he was killed and then placed in the house. Why would someone go to such efforts to- and then it hit her, like a ton of brinks. Someone knew she was down there. Someone wanted him to be found. Someone wanted her to be found. But who?

Who in the world would care? Who would know? Why go to all that trouble? Why not just go down to her- that room and break her out? Was it someone who knew Leopold? If it was then why would they want her free? Maybe none of his friends knew about her and then one day they heard her? It would explain the random beating she had gotten about 3 weeks ago. But Who. She had to know. The cops of course wouldn't question it. They had no leads on who would want him dead.

Regina had heard a cop say _'Other than keeping a woman in his basement for 3 years he was a stand up guy.' _If it were possible Regina would have thrown a fire ball at them at that exact moment. Assholes. Regina was snapped out of her thoughts when Robin spoke again "Or, you could just give the land to his daughter." He suggested. He had a daughter? Who would- Ava! That must've been his wife. Poor woman, no telling what happen to her. "Who is Ava?" Regina asked, she had always wanted to know.

She was never once called Regina, She wasn't even sure if that man knew her name. He always called her _Ava. _Why? Was she a previous woman he kept in his basement but she escaped? But then theres the kid. Maybe he got her pregnant and then took the child and killed Ava? The man had a temper. Or, he could have actually had a wife and been a normal nice guy at one point in his life.

"I don't know. But, Regina we do need to sort this out. What would you like to do? Do you want the land or are you declining it? It would go to his daughter then." Regina narrowed her eyes in thought looking at the ground. "Who is his daughter, is that the woman who screamed?" Robin looked through the folder "Yes, Mary is her name. She is 15." 15?! She had never heard a 15 year old there before. No music. No screaming at her dad. She must live with her mother. "Was she there the whole time i was?" Regina asked. She wanted answers, so many answers.

But, Robin had none. He was just a lawyer. He didn't know must about the case, he brother called in a favour. Asked Robin to help him out. And Robin, being the nice guy he is, said yes. "I really don't know, Regina." He looked at her, his head tilted to the side. There it was. The sympathy. Something she did not want, nor as for. She stood up. "I'll take the estate. What do i need to sign?" She would figure out all the answers on her own.

The cops would most certainly not tell her, and if Robin didn't know she was on her own. She would figure out why her, why he picked her. Was she the easiest target? Was he the one who killed Daniel? Who was it? Was his daughter somehow involved in it? Did she know about her? Regina just wanted the answers and she was going to find them. So she took the estate. She wasn't going to sell it. No she was going to snoop around it. Even if it meant she had to go back into that house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note****: Yes! I know! It's really short, but I told someone i would update soon and that was a while back. So here we are, and before anyone ask she can drive because she got he license back, and she has a car because there was a car on the estate that was left to her. She obviously cleaned it SO much, and like sterilized it. **

**But, if you have anymore questions that don't spoil I will answer! :) Also, I wont be updating my other story (He Didn't Have To Be) as quickly as I have been because I just got a job. **

**I know, I said this chapter would be a Robin PoV. But, as I was writing it, it seemed too forced, so I went with this. I hope you enjoy!**

**And thank you to whoever pointed out my mistake! I'm so sorry, i didn't notice I put that. It has been corrected.**

She couldn't wait any longer, she just couldn't. It had already been a week since she had been rescued. She kept putting it off, going back there, but now she had to. She just needed to know. So that's why she was driving to the place that was basically her home. That's why her hands were shaking as she drove. Her throat scratchy and her stomach doing cartwheels.

She had so many questions going through her brain. So many questions where she thought of what the answer might be. But she could't guess anymore, she had to know. She needed the real answers. And the first one she wanted was; Why? Why he picked her. She knew that she wouldn't just walk in and find the answer but she also knew that the answer might be there and that was enough.

She was getting closer and as she did her stomach felt tight, and she felt sick. So she pulled over, through her guts up. She couldn't chicken out, she couldn't she told herself. She needed to find out all these answers. She needed to know! So she grabbed a napkin and wiped her mouth, couldn't do anything about cleaning her mouth right now. So she climbed back into the drivers seat and started to drive.

She swallowed a lump in her throat them make a face at the taste in her mouth. Maybe she could stop somewhere, was she close to a gas station? There had to be one somewhere. As she started to pull back out into the road she saw something. Something that for a second made her stop. Made her almost pass out, but then she blinked and it was gone, he was gone. She looked harder, she couldn't find him.

What was happening? She wanted to get out of the car and go look, she if what she saw was true. But then she told herself that it wasn't, that she was just making another excuse as to why she wasn't going to the estate. So she kept going, started driving. After few, maybe 10 minutes she saw a gas station and she stopped. Went in and got some water, rinsed out her mouth.

Then she was back on the road. Driving, feeling so nervous. She was getting closer and it was terrifying. She was tense, so tense. Her legs started to get sore, she told herself to relax. He wasn't there, she wasn't going to get kidnapped again. She is going to find answers she needs. But that didn't help. It didn't settle her nerves. But she finally made it, she finally got there.

She climbed out of the car, keys in her hand. But when she saw the door was open her heart started to race. She couldn't breathe. She started to back up, then she heard a voice. "Hello? Is someone out there?" A female voice asked, but Regina was froze. A girl, young, pixie hair cut, fair skin walked out. Smile on her face, didn't quite meet her eyes. She was beautiful, that was obvious.

"You must be Regina!" She exclaimed and quickly walk towards her. "My dad told me so much about you! I'm so sorry i couldn't meet you sooner, and also that it was under these circumstances. I know you loved my dad." She had sad eyes, teary eyes. But what was she talking about? "I'm sorry?" She asked and then the girl looked confused "I'm Mary Margret." She stated.

Regina knew who she was, that wasn't her question. "Why would I love your father?" She asked, she wasn't emotional. No. He wanted her that way, she would't let it be that way, and she certainly wouldn't cry in front of his kid. "Because you and my father were married." She stated her brows knitted together. "We most certainly were not!" Regina said.

Mary looked even more confused "My dad told me that you were his wife, that you two were trying for kids..." She told her. Was that why the last few times he didn't wear anything? No! She didn't want to think about that. "Where is your mother?" Regina asked, wanting to change the subject. This girl obviously loved her father. Why ruin her memories?

"She died, after I was born." Mary stated, sadly. Maybe her mother was kidnapped by this Leopold as well? Maybe he raped her and told everyone they were married? Maybe after he got her pregnant he killed her? "How?" Regina asked, Mary had this look and Regina just wanted to slap her. "She had a heart attack. Dad told me that her body couldn't handle having me." Mary told her and then continued "Why are you here?" Regina cleared her throat. What was she to say? Your father left me this land to torture me.

But instead I took it so I could get some answers. She couldn't very well say that! "Your father left this place to me." That worked, she thought. "My...Why?" She asked stunned. "I'm his daughter!" She said, confused. "I don't know." She did. She knew why. But she wasn't telling this girl. The girl walked away and called someone, Regina didn't feel right snooping around while the girl was here so she made light conversation. Trying to get information out of her.

An hour later a car pulled up and the girl told Regina by and left. She probably can't drive yet. She quickly turned and went into the house, it was as dirty as ever. When she walked in she saw the hallway, the one that led to the bathroom and another room she'd never been in. His bedroom maybe? She wanted to know. She she went back that way.

When she got back there, and opened the door, she almost dropped her keys. It was a room full of pictures. Pictures of her, long before she was kept here. Pictures of her walking down the street with Daniel. Pictures of her hanging with her friends, eating ice cream. He stalked her?! Then she saw everything that was in there, she went straight to the desk. So many papers.

She looked at one of them, a bank statement. She shuffled through more, it was a bunch of junk. He was defiantly a pack rat. Then one piece of paper, a document, in particular stood out to her. A marriage license and certificate. Then she read the names. She was actually married to the sick bastard! She dropped the papers to the ground. What else was she going to find out? Was it better being in the dark?

She hasn't even really found anything and she's already wanting to run! She swallowed down her fear and kept looking, she still didn't know why her. Why he picked her, she now knew he stalked her, but she didn't know why her. So she kept looking. She opened a desk drawer and screamed. After that scream she heard foot steps, running. She started to back up. Who was here? She picked a bad day to face her fear!


End file.
